Slayer
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: Hermione Granger attend Hogwarts high. SHe gets picked on and pushed around. Then a new kid comes who has a secret which will throw her into a world she never new existed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and Co.

It was another boring and dull day at Hogwarts High school. The fall season was upon the students and the leaves blew around and colored the campus. The students and staff began to prepare themselves for the coming winter months

Hermione Granger, resident bookworm of Hogwarts, walked down the asphalt paths that lead to the giant library. She was working on a paper about the mythological creature such a Vampires and Werewolves for her mythology class. While other students had chosen gods and goddesses from ancient time Hermione decided to do something more modern. Her paper was about the difference between the Werewolves and Vampires from the movies and the ones from the history books.

Hermione entered the library and waved to the librarian, who smiled back at her favorite student. Hermione made her way to her table, which stood in the back corner of the library. She set down her book bag and pulled out two books entitled _Vampires:_ _Myths or facts?_ and _Werewolves: behind the beast. _ She opened the book and began to read and scribble notes every once in a while.

A few hours later Hermione still sat in the library reading over her notes to make sure that she didn't miss anything when one of the jocks from the football team, Brice Stonewall, approached her with two of his lackeys tailing behind.

"Well well well. If it's not out own homework helper miss buck tooth Granger." Brice stated with a cocky smile

"What do you want Stonewall?" Hermione asked with a monotone voice

Brice's two goons quickly grabbed Hermione by the collar of her school uniform, picked her up out of her chair and slammed her into the library wall. Hermione grunted in pain.

"I want my homework Granger" Brice growled in Hermione's ear." And I always get what I want"

The two goons lowered Hermione back onto her feet but kept her arms pinned behind her back. Brice approached Hermione and slowly unbuttoned her blouse. She tried to squirm ad get away but her arms were still pinned and the grips of the two goons got tighter around her arms. Brice finished undoing her blouse and pulled it down her arms revealing her pink lace bra.

"Please" Hermione begged with tears running down her cheeks "Stop! please!"

Brice simply laughed at her begging and continued to undress her. Brice signaled to his two goons, who picked Hermione up and laid her across the table she had been working on, which caused her cooks and notes to scatter onto the floor. Brice reproached her and hiked up her skirt showing the three jocks her pink panties. Brice reached up to pull them off when her heard footstep approaching. The goons quickly let go of Hermione and fled the scene with there boss.

Hermione picked herself up off the ground, buttoned up her blouse and straightened her skirt just in time for the headmaster of Hogwarts School. Albus Dumbledore. She began to pick up her school supplies when the old headmaster approached her.

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore said with mild surprise and a twinkle in his eye "What are you doing in the library this late?"

"Oh hi headmaster! Um…I was doing research for my mythology project when I accidently fell asleep. A couple of students awoke me and gave me a fright which caused me to knock my school supplies onto the ground. I'm really sorry" Hermione said in one breath, her cheeks turning redder with each passing minute.

"No need to apologize Miss Granger. It's good to see that a student is taking an interest in their studies. However I must ask why you do not spend time with your friends"

"I…um I don't have any real friends who want to hang out with a bookworm like myself" Hermione said with tears starting to build up in her eyes.

The headmaster approached Hermione and placed his hand on her shoulder. This caused the tears that Hermione had been trying to repress to start rushing down her cheeks like Niagara Falls. She rapped her arms around the old man and began to sob. Dumbledore, for his part, stood there and consoled his young student.

Soon the tears began to subside. Dumbledore took Hermione by the chin and lifted her head.

"Feel better?" He asked with a smile

Hermione nodded and stepped away from the old man. Her eyes were read and puffy and her clothes were wrinkled. She rubbed her arm under her nose to make sure there was no snot.

"Now Miss Granger I know right now things may seem bad but I want you to remember. Every cloud had a silver lining. You just have to wait for it to come to you"

"Thank you headmaster. I feel a lot better now and sorry for getting your shirt wet"

"Think nothing of it. Everyone needs a good cry every now and then. I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to or just some company, my door is always open. Have a good evening miss Granger." And with that Dumbledore left the library.

Hermione stood there for a moment thinking about what had just transpired between herself and the old headmaster. She shook her head and packed up her stuff. After making sure that she had gotten all her stuff off the floor and table Hermione left the library and headed home.

**Elsewhere**

A young man walked down a marble hallway and stopped at a large Oak door with the number two seventeen hanging on the door. The young man grabbed the seven and turned it upside down. This action cased the wall beside him to open and reveal a dark stair case. He took began to walk down the staircase as the wall reclosed behind him and the torches that hung on the wall lit themselves. When he reached the end of the staircase there was a large metal door. The young man rapped on the door twice and a pair of eyes appeared in the slot. After examining the man for a second the eyes closed the slot and opened the door. The young man walked through and was met by a ragged old man in an old lab coat.

"Harry!" The middle aged man exclaimed "How was Russia?"

"Cold and Russian Moony" Harry Joked.

"Still got that sharp wit I see. I was hoping maybe the battle with Eric would have fixed that."

"Hey you should know me better then that moony. I'll always keep my wit. I mean look who my father and godfather were"

"Yes I know. Well onto more pressing matters there is a werewolf pack that seems to have moved near a region of humans. While that is not a problem they seem to have three members that have gone rouge. They have taken human form and are preying on students at a near by school."

"Ok. Is this a relocate or a seek and destroy mission?"

"Well I want you to see if you can convince them to go back to their pack and leave the people alone. If not then destroy them. I'll clear things up with their council afterwards."

"Ok I need the usual equipment and a mode or transportation. So where's the unlucky school these three are at?"

Moony did a few quick key strokes on his computer and waited. Finally the page loaded.

"A place called Hogwarts High School"Have H


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Hermione was late. She had set her alarm clock so it would go off at seven which would give her enough time to shower and eat breakfast. However her bastard father had gotten angry with her last night so when she went to bed he took the alarm clock and broke it. Hermione awoke at 8:15. She had to scramble to get her uniform on and didn't have time for breakfast.

As she raced down the sidewalk trying to get to school before she was counted as late she didn't notice another figure until she ran into it. The impact caused her to fall on her backside.

"Ow." Hermione said as she rubbed her backside.

"Are you ok?" The figure asked as it stretched out its hand.

"Yes I'm sorry I'm really late and…." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence because her breath was taken away by his emerald green eyes. She grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"Are you sure you're ok?" The boy asked

Hermione nodded and continued to stare at the boy.

"Um…Well I must be off. You're going to be late for school."

"OH NO!" Hermione exclaimed" I AM SOOOO LATE!! Um… it was nice to…um…meet you….bye!" and with that she took off down the sidewalk towards the school.

**Hogwarts School**

Hermione had just barely made it. The electronic gate at the schools entrance had been closing right as she arrived. She had to turn sideways and shimmy trough before it closed. Sadly her skirt got caught and ripped a bit. She then had to rush to her English class. When she arrived Ms.McGonagle had just started attendance. The rest of the day didn't go well for Hermione either. She forgot her science book and was scolded my Mr.Snape. Brice decided to try and feel her up in history but Mr. Binns caught him and gave him detention. Now it was time for lunch.

As she walked down the hall towards the cafeteria Brice decided to get her back for getting him caught. So as she passed he stuck out his foot and she hit it. This caused her to begin to fall face first onto the floor. Hermione knew she was going to hit the floor and prepared for the impact; however instead of cold tile she met warm flesh. She opened her eyes and met the same eyes she met this morning.

"We really need to stop running into each other like this" The man said with a disarming smile as he helped her stand.

"Oh…um…I'm sooo sorry. I guess I'm a bit clumsy today" Hermione said with a lush rising on her cheeks.

"It's ok. We all have off days"

"Um…yeah I guess. My names Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger.

"Harry Potter. At your service my lady."

Hermione giggled. "I'm really sorry for running into you and causing you all this trouble."

"Well if you want to make it up to me how about you show me around the school? It's my first day and I must admit I'm a bit lost as to where to go." Again flashing Hermione his dashing smile.

"I guess I can do that. Shall we begin?"

Harry nodded and laced arm with Hermione's as they strolled down the hallway together. Hermione showed Harry where the English, math, and science wings were. She showed him the gym and the cafeteria. Their last stop was Hermione favorite place. The Hogwarts library.

"This is my favorite place in the whole school. You can find just about anything in here. From the ancient Romans to the new cybernetic technology. I love it here."

"So I see" Said Harry with a small chuckle.

Hermione dragged Harry around the giant room showing him every shelf and all her favorite titles. Harry followed around with a smile and a nod here or there. Finally, after Hermione was satisfied that se had shown him enough they sat down in the large comfy chairs by the big bay windows.

"So Harry" Hermione said after a moment of silence "Did you enjoy the tour of the school?"

"Yeah" Harry responded "I never realized that the campus was so big"

Harry and Hermione continued to chat about the school when the headmaster walked in.

"Ah Mr. Potter." the old headmaster smiled "I have a message for you from a mister…" The headmaster was cut off when Harry grabbed the note form the old mans hand.

"Thank you headmaster. I know who it's from" Harry replied in a deadpan voice.

The old man smiled and left. Harry slipped the note into s pocket inside his jacket and turned back to Hermione. Just as Hermione was about to ask about the note the lunch bell rang. Harry quickly gathered his stuff, bid farewell to Hermione, and left for his next class.

As Harry made his way down the hall he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note. After scanning the halls to make sure no students were out after the second bell, He opened the not and began to read.

_Harry,_

_I had a meeting with the council in that area. It would seem that the werewolves that are attacking the__innocent are rouges. The council banned one of them,__ called __Eric __S__ilverback__ by the clan, because he was not following the council. It seems that he picked up some followers who were banned from other clans. I warn you Harry. Be very careful around him._

_From Lupin_

_P.S I almost forgot. He does have a human name. He goes by Brice Stonewall._

Harry folded the paper and put it back in his pocket. Now he just had to find Brice.


End file.
